lmmcu_cringe_cinematic_univesrefandomcom-20200214-history
The Death and Resurrection of NotSoBot Anime Kun Leaked Script 100% No Joke English Translation Spoiler Alert
Searingjet - 04/24/2018 @everyone Dr Aidan Quinn - 04/24/2018 We are all here gathered today to mourn at the death of NotSoBot. NotSoBot was reported by Discord because of the creator using it to harass people, even though one of the commands mostly has Lollicon / Shotacon showings in it's NSFW commands. Also, the bot also contains spyware from what I have heard on the Lost Media Wiki Discord. RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 NotSoBot was actually one of the best bots on the server. Dr Aidan Quinn - 04/24/2018 He was.... T_T thefunstreamer - 04/24/2018 He will be missed. Trigger - 04/24/2018 Yeah Dr Aidan Quinn - 04/24/2018 I remember the good memories I had with NotSoBot Dapigin - 04/24/2018 i dont MEE6BOT - 04/24/2018 GG @Dapigin, you just advanced to level 20 ! Dr Aidan Quinn - 04/24/2018 Now's not the time Mee6 why? wtf @Dapigin Dapigin - 04/24/2018 i don't remember your memories Searingjet - 04/24/2018 I think i found out why NotSoBot is offline now. NotSoSuper got banned for something. Trigger - 04/24/2018 Oh RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 RatBot got banned for being a rat. Searingjet - 04/24/2018 RatBot is just offline. AD744 - 04/24/2018 Rest in peace Skylanderlord3 - 04/24/2018 Rest in pieces Dadbot was fucking better and always will be. RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 Hi Dadbot was fucking better and always will be, I'm Dad! Skylanderlord3 - 04/24/2018 Yes Trailblazer101 - 04/24/2018 Who added RatBot?(edited) RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 I dunno But I heard he's basically the replacement of NotSoBot Trailblazer101 - 04/24/2018 Well, he's not gonna on my watch. Searingjet - 04/24/2018 He's a Fornite bot. Nothing to do with Jedi. Trailblazer101 - 04/24/2018 Why are people saying he's replacing NotSoBot, then? Is it a joke? If so, it's not funny. RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 did you read the messages above Trailblazer101 - 04/24/2018 Yeah, just now.(edited) Skylanderlord3 - 04/24/2018 lol Dude You either get the NotSoBot replica or none. Trailblazer101 - 04/24/2018 Or... RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 Saving Dad Bot TV Show Trigger - 04/24/2018 Saving Private Brian Searingjet - 04/24/2018 https://discordbots.org/bot/425458133121630208 Discord Bot List RatBot A fun bot with Fortnite statistics Trailblazer101 - 04/24/2018 lel(edited) RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 anyone wanna play some fortnite FutureTrojan - 04/24/2018 Me What’s your username @RealGameTime Skylanderlord3 - 04/24/2018 Is Fortnite actually worth my time? RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 lol no Skylanderlord3 - 04/24/2018 lol RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 i tried it multiple times last week its like every other survival game IMO. there's nothing special or unique about it.(edited) Trailblazer101 - 04/24/2018 I never tried it, not even once. Skylanderlord3 - 04/24/2018 ^ Trailblazer101 - 04/24/2018 Too much precious time we have on this pitiful planet, I won't waste it on that lame, dumb game. Searingjet - 04/24/2018 The bot does more than Fornite stuff. Trailblazer101 - 04/24/2018 I figured. Jeez, my post actually sounds a bit dark, now that I think about it. I guess too much of my inner anti-hero is coming out(edited) Searingjet - 04/24/2018 No one is allowed to nickname RatBot after Jedi though. ShadeTheNarwhal - 04/24/2018 Ok... RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 yo Trailblazer101 - 04/24/2018 Permission to delete this channel as no bot is being replaced. RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 mrs. robot is named jedi Searingjet - 04/24/2018 NotSoBot is permanently offline. Trailblazer101 - 04/24/2018 XD @Skylanderlord3 Searingjet - 04/24/2018 Thats why this channel exists. Trailblazer101 - 04/24/2018 Ok. Searingjet - 04/24/2018 Also RatBot isnt the true replacement of NotSoBot but he'll stay anyways. RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 can i throw notsobot's ashes in the wiki underworld(edited) Trailblazer101 - 04/24/2018 Please Searingjet - 04/24/2018 The Discord Terms of Service is also in the game as a barbarian and his attack is flinging NotSoBot's ass at the enemy leader. RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 no AD744 - 04/24/2018 fortnite overrated RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 jedi is never coming to game breaker let the past dreams die Skylanderlord3 - 04/24/2018 NEVER LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 make them memes and kill them off in your dreams FutureTrojan - 04/24/2018 What’s yo username tho RealGameTime - 04/24/2018 GameTimePhantom April 25, 2018 Searingjet - 04/25/2018 Ok. TatsumakiBOT - 04/25/2018 | Searingjet leveled up! AD744 - 04/25/2018 Will @NotSoBot bot still stay? Searingjet - 04/25/2018 No AD744 - 04/25/2018 Then why don't we kick? Searingjet - 04/25/2018 He'll remain here as long as this channel is still around RealGameTime - 04/25/2018 ok Skittleflake - 04/25/2018 what is that RealGameTime - 04/25/2018 as beautiful as e l Wallace Skittleflake - 04/25/2018 lol RealGameTime - 04/25/2018 April 26, 2018 Searingjet - 04/26/2018 https://i.ytimg.com/vi/5spEu1kyuuw/maxresdefault.jpg LeTesla - 04/26/2018 https://discordbots.org/bot/334404016341516288 Discord Bot List Zephyr Meme templates, fun image manipulation, image magick, urban dictionary, NSFW, custom commands. 300+ and growing this bot is the closest to notsobot @Searingjet invite this bot plz Searingjet - 04/26/2018 ReBot is better LeTesla - 04/26/2018 this has meme things Searingjet - 04/26/2018 It treats Gifs the same way as normal images. LeTesla - 04/26/2018 https://zephyr.gg/ Zephyr The fun meme and image manipulation bot this has that majick stuff too RealGameTime - 04/26/2018 Should we get rid of RatBot if we're gonna replace him with some other bot LeTesla - 04/26/2018 yes Searingjet - 04/26/2018 RatBot can stay since he isnt actually a replacement for NotSoBot. LeTesla - 04/26/2018 searing zephyr does everything that notsobot did, sort of rebot doesn't look that great zephyr does the same Searingjet - 04/26/2018 n!gb ReBotBOT - 04/26/2018 LeTesla - 04/26/2018 zephyr basically has some things this one doesn't zephyr has binary and moderation commands RealGameTime - 04/26/2018 isn't slipknot dead Searingjet - 04/26/2018 We already have a bunch of moderation bots. LeTesla - 04/26/2018 bet: if zephyr has 10 commands rebot doesn't, it comes April 27, 2018 Dr Aidan Quinn - Last Friday at 7:02 AM Get ready to shit your pants or whatever, NotSoBot has came back as a different person. iNinjago - Last Friday at 7:05 AM Who is it? Dr Aidan Quinn - Last Friday at 7:05 AM Go on the NotSoServer and I'll show you the improvments iNinjago - Last Friday at 7:07 AM I need a link. April 30, 2018 NotSoBotBOT - Last Monday at 12:32 AM Bot Owner Only VesperalLight - Last Monday at 3:36 AM He protecc He attacc But most importantly He bacc FutureTrojan - Last Monday at 10:34 AM Aw yeah May 1, 2018 RealGameTime - Last Tuesday at 4:28 PM NotSoBot is back online The-Cipher-King-2002 - Last Tuesday at 8:25 PM Wait Did we take off NotsoBot ShadeTheNarwhal - Last Tuesday at 8:37 PM Temporarily, yeah May 2, 2018 NotSoBotBOT - Yesterday at 6:09 PM Please input url(s), mention(s) or attachment(s). RealGameTime - Yesterday at 6:33 PM Shut up NotSoBot you’re dead remember? NotSoBotBOT - Yesterday at 6:42 PM Please input url(s), mention(s) or attachment(s). RealGameTime - Yesterday at 6:53 PM No! You’re supposed to be dead! Stick to the script, frickin’ frick... your thirst can’t be quenched. May 3, 2018 Searingjet - Today at 3:29 PM Should this be deleted? ShadeTheNarwhal - Today at 3:37 PM Yes. We have NotSoBot back, so we have no purpose for this channel. Category:TV mature audience Category:Take the clock to the vagina town Trivia Category:Chop, chop, chop down the clock * fuck this shit I'm out * no fuck your mom Category:I will be a ninja Category:Voodoo Category:I give my pet rat a head Category:LEGO Emoji Movie Video Games Category:LEGO undercover Category:Because I don't give ass mouse. Category:LOlz my Jet